


Hiraeth

by teacupofhoney



Series: Carl/Negan Drabbles [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Borderline Necrophilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Seriously Sad, kinda fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: When Negan found him, he almost fell to his knees, relieved to see him again. He pulls him up into his arms, runs a hand through his hair and sighs, breathing him in. Carl stayed tensed, he was probably just in one of those moods.





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> I am... so sorry.

Negan had to ask that girl, the one Carl mentioned.. What’s her name? Enid.. Yeah, Enid. Negan had to ask her where he was, he needed to see Carl. She was hesitant to tell him, but she did. Gave him Carl’s hiding spot.

When Negan found him, he almost fell to his knees, relieved to see him again. He pulls him up into his arms, runs a hand through his hair and sighs, breathing him in. Carl stayed tensed, he was probably just in one of those moods.

“Relax, kid. Don’t wanna fight today, just missed you,” Negan explains, and he could almost see the small smile on Carl’s lips when he pulled away.

“You let your bandage get all dirty again, we talked about this. You promised you’d change it before it got like this, babydoll,” Negan scolded, began again when Carl’s mouth fell open before he could answer, “…You’re right. I’m sorry, you know I worry about you.” 

And Carl’s head fell forward like he was ashamed or some shit.

Negan lifted his gaze by his chin, thumbed across his cheek and kissed his forehead. His eye opened, and Negan could almost hear it. He expected a bashful look, the one Carl usually gave him but got nothing. His eye was glazed over, almost like he just wanted to cry.

“You missed me too, huh? It’s okay, I’m here now.” Negan cooed, kissed down the bridge of his nose. Carl’s head fell back, and Negan took it as an invitation. He kissed the corner of his lips, chapped and dirty, but he didn’t comment on it. He kissed down his jaw, could feel the little pick up of pulse under his lips, even though his skin was turning blue.

“Must, be chilly, baby..” He mumbled, running his hand down, squeezing his hip and got no give. It wasn’t soft, it wasn’t warm. When he laid Carl back, his legs fell open and his hips popped at the angle.

Negan brushed dirt from his jeans, kissed his knees and moved to lie next to him, pulling him so Carl could hear his heartbeat like he said he loved so much.

Negan stared up at the sky through the trees, and when he started to see a pale red and pink, Carl was asleep. His eye was closed, and Negan kissed his forehead before tucking him in again. He lit a cigarette, one he had been saving in an unopened pack for years.

Negan cried for the first time in five years when he picked up that shovel and recovered Carl in the damp, earthy soil and said goodbye for the last time. He was just glad he got to see him before rigor mortis set in completely. At least, in that way, he was lucky.


End file.
